In a display apparatus in a flat shape to which, for example, a liquid crystal is applied, there are heat generation sources, for example, a driving circuit on a backside, a power unit and a backlight. Further, to radiate the heat for protection of; for example, the liquid crystal from the heat generated by the apparatus, it is necessary to appropriately cool down by, for example, using an air vent on a case that contains, for example, a driving circuit and using a cooling fan.
In conventional arts, a constitution of a liquid crystal display apparatus 51 shown in FIG. 3 is known. As shown in FIG. 3, the liquid crystal display apparatus 51 includes: a liquid crystal display panel portion 2 arranged inside a thin case 10 while a front surface of the liquid crystal display panel portion 2 is exposed outside; and a partitioning wall portion 11 which divides a housing space of the case 10 into a front portion and a back portion, wherein a gap 2R is formed between the partitioning wall 11 and a back surface 2a,and in a space formed on an opposite side of the partitioning wall 11 from the gap 2R, both a driving circuit portion 3 of the liquid crystal panel portion 2 and a power unit 4 which supplies the power to the driving circuit portion 3 are included. Further, in such a constitution, a cooling fan 66 is arranged at an upper portion of the gap 2R, and the air A inside the case 10 is ventilated through an air vent formed on the case 10.
It should be noted that other cooling method different from such a cooling method is described in Patent Document 1 shown below that discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus with a constitution including: a substrate attachment board having both a fist surface which faces the liquid crystal panel while holding a light source board on which a backlight is implemented and a nozzle formed at a position on the first surface corresponding to a position of the light source implemented on the light source board; and a fan which leads the outside air onto an opposite surface opposite to the first surface of the substrate attachment board, wherein the backlight is cooled by blowing the outside air lead onto the opposite surface of the substrate attachment board onto the back surface of the light source board from the nozzle.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-250276